1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and, more particularly, to a projector capable of capturing images.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the popularity of notebook computers and briefing software, many people edit and store briefing data in a notebook computer using briefing software, and show the briefing data on the screen of the notebook computer using the briefing software and also project the briefing data onto a projection screen via a projector, thereby vividly presenting the briefing data in front of the audience to enhance the briefing quality.
During the briefing process, the briefer usually utilizes a pointer capable of projecting a red indication point on the projection screen to indicate important parts to make the audience more understand the content and progress of the briefing. For example, he can move the red indication point around an important part. However, the motion locus of the red indication point is always instantaneous and cannot be continually display on the projection screen. Therefore, the audience cannot clearly view the selected important contents.
Moreover, the briefer also needs to operate a notebook computer to control the progress of the briefing, e.g., moving the mouse to turn page, clicking a multimedia to be played, opening a file, and so on. However, it usually bothers the briefer when giving consideration to both the operations of a notebook computer and a laser pointer.
If two persons separately operate a notebook computer and a laser pointer, the briefer usually has to communicate the progress of the briefing data with the other person during briefing, hence making the briefing process more unsmooth.
In order to enhance the briefing quality, a conventional briefing system allows the briefer to control the action of the notebook computer via the laser pointer when operating the laser pointer, and allows the selected or marked key points of the briefing to be continually displayed on the projection screen.
As shown in FIG. 1, the above briefing system comprises a projector 81, a laser pointer 82, a computer 83 and an image capturing unit 84. The projector 81 is electrically connected to the computer 83, and projects the image on a screen (not shown) of the computer 83 onto a projection screen 9 to produce a projection picture (not shown). The laser pointer 82 can project a red indication point (not shown) onto the projection picture. The image capturing unit 84 is electrically connected to the computer 83, and constantly captures an image including the red indication point and the projection picture and outputs the image to the computer 83. The image capturing unit 84 usually contains a camera lens made of charge coupled device (CCD).
The computer 83 transforms the location of the indication point on the projection picture to a location where a cursor (not shown) on the computer screen corresponding to the indication point should reach and moves the cursor to there. The computer 83 also transforms the motion locus of the indication point on the projection picture of two adjacent pictures to the motion locus of the cursor on the computer screen and shows the motion locus on the computer screen. Because the projector 81 projects the screen image of the computer 83, the audience can clearly view the marked key points on the projected picture.
Because the image capturing unit 84 is connected to the computer 83 and has no fixed and definite location relation with the projector 81, the briefer has to first adjust the location of the image capturing unit 84 to allow the image capturing unit 84 to be able to capture an image simultaneously containing the projection picture and the indication point each time when he uses the briefing system. When the briefing site is changed or either one of the projector 81 and the image capturing unit 84 is carelessly touched to move, the briefer has to adjust the location of the image capturing unit 84 again, hence causing much trouble and inconvenience in use.
In order to let the computer 83 be able to accurately calculate the locus of the red indication point, the location of the image capturing unit 83 cannot be changed after being positioned, thereby making the reference coordinate of two adjacent pictures identical. Sometimes, the location of the image capturing unit 84 that is not fixed may be changed when the briefer operates the computer 83.
Besides, because the image capturing unit 84 is externally connected to the computer 83, the briefer usually has to prepare a power supply to provide electric power for the image capturing unit 84, causing some trouble in portability.